Expired Beauty
by HornLove
Summary: Paul thinks Leah Clearwater is the hottest girl on the rez...if only if she'd shut her mouth. Pre-Imprint Paul on Leah, no romantic pairings.


"Shut the fuck up, Leah" I hissed at her still form. She glared at me, not even phased by my words. She truly went numb ever since this Sam thing.

I remember in tribal school, my best friend Jared and I would make crude sexual jokes about Leah. We'd always thought she was the hottest girl ever. Hell, half the rez fell in love with her wholesome good looks and infectious laugh. It wasn't until Sam got a hold of her that everyone started to calm down about her presence.

She adored him. And even though she doesn't want to admit it, she still does. A part of me expresses remorse for her pain. No body deserved what she got.

Now, only if she'd shut the fuck up, would she regain her natural grace and beauty that she had even before she met the infamous Sam. If she kept her cool, I would have had the utmost respect for her. If she didn't purposely inflict pain on everyone, I would know that she was tough and never ever speak a word in disdain towards her. If she learned to stay chill throughout this whole ordeal...maybe even emotionless, silent to the point of insanity, she'd hurt Sam even more.

It wasn't that I wanted her to hurt Sam but at the same time, a part of me realized that he deserved every ounce of agony that she was feeling. It was only fair. Sometimes, I just wished she would realize this. Sometimes I wanted her to shut her mouth and get a little respect for herself

I wished she'd watch her temper around him. However, I wasn't one to judge...my temper wasn't really the best.

"Paul," she spat "Why don't you go hump a tree?"

I snorted "Is that the best you can do?"

She rolled her eyes and diverted her attention to the rocks alongside the beach, I took that as a sign to let it go. I'd get into a fight with Leah any day, but I wasn't so immature to provoke something unnecessary.

I took time to really notice Leah, now. She was still hot as fuck. Her skin was still radiating with some sort of feminine glow. It was freaky how amazingly hotter she got because of this growth spurt.

Back then, Leah was skinny. She was athletic, she was a track star...but since the wolf transformation, she's gotten more of a build going on. While she still stayed skinny, she was more toned. Her body was firm, but still womanly in all aspects.

I absolutely _loved _when she phased out of anger. I loved to look at her perfect body...sometimes, I'd get her angry just to see it. That was back when she first phased, but when she opened her mouth however, I began to distance my self from her snarling tones and tough exterior.

I used to talk to Jared about it, not until he got all pussy-whipped over Kim. Ugh. It was like he was a whole different person. He was all happy and shit, _all the time_. I mean, it's cool to be happy, but we were fucking werewolves. Our lives suck.

Kim stole my best friend away from me, but I could hardly bring myself to despise her. She was quiet and shy, but she was Jared's girl. She still had a somewhat of a sarcastic personality, she was cool to talk to and we both cracked jokes sometimes. And she belonged to my brother. Jared loved her so therefore I loved her too.

I was a little annoyed that Jared would be thinking about her all the time. Even when they had sex. Ugh. I'd get increasingly frustrated. Sam ordered I don't act promiscuous mainly because I had a bad temper. I couldn't hurt another woman. That sucked.

Often times, I turned to Leah for comfort. As much as it sickened me, I was so horny, that any female body would do. Just a glimpse, and I'd live for the day. Like I said, I'd get her angry just to catch a small second of perfection. Then I'd hold on to that image for later...Disgusting, I know.

I was horny right now.

"Hey Leah," I called over, she didn't acknowledge my presence, I continued any way. "Since you're so lonely, stop by my house later," I mocked her with kissing noises. Jacob rolled his eyes, but Quil chuckled a little before Leah gave him a death glare. Embry looked uncomfortable.

She slowly turned her head from Quil to me and gave me a look of the utmost loathing, I wanted to flinch.

"Paul, the only person that'll be touching your dick for the next ten years, is you," she spat. Seth snorted "So I suggest you stop with this front and go beat yourself to some gay porn. Cause, we all know that's how you roll."

Embry laughed at her serious tone, and Jacob joined in. Before long, Jared and Kim were trembling with their own laughter. I looked over to Jared and felt his betrayal. The whole pack had made a mockery of me.

"Nice," Quil commented. Leah didn't acknowledge his presence or anybody else's for that matter and continued with her rock staring. Almost as if nothing happened, she regained her composure and coolness again. I knew one way to hurt Leah.

"Yeah, nice Leah" I said sarcastically "You got me there"

She didn't say anything, she ignored me and I got angrier.

"I know how to get you back,"

She snapped her head to me at instant "If you think you can make another Sam joke, go fuck yourself" She didn't look back at the rocks, instead, she gazed her eyes into me. Almost pleading for me to stop with the madness. That was one thing I admired about Leah, she cut straight to the point. No bullshit necessary.

"I wasn't," I said innocently, knowing full well that I was lying "I was gonna make fun of your...hair style"

Leah hated that she had to cut her hair, it was currently residing to her shoulders. Leah once had a glorious, waist length hair that I used to bask in touching.

She rolled her eyes, but she didn't looked embarrassed at her seemingly false accusation. She showed no shame. I felt bad. The pack and I have been giving her a lot of shit lately. Jared stopped mainly because Kim ordered him too. She was upset that we were mean to her, but she didn't know what was going on inside her head.

I remembered that conversation like it was yesterday...

"_I don't give a damn what she's thinking," _Kim had said through clenched teeth _"You have no right-no fucking right to say anything to her. Jared I forbid you from saying anything rude to Leah again. _Ever."

We all knew Kim's standpoint on this Leah situation. She adored her, although she never really held a conversation with her. She usually didn't think much of Emily...that was unfair, the pack loved Emily and her delicious muffins. Kim didn't seem to care. I couldn't argue with her stubborn point of view, but I wasn't one to start shit with Jared's imprint. I tended to avoid the Leah-Sam-Emily subject with her...

Leah never really acknowledged Kim's obvious support, but I'm sure she appreciated anybody who stood for her. Leah was a bitch, but she was no ass.

Kim did have a point though, we had no right. The only one that did was Embry Call...and he was too quiet to even say anything. I felt bad for the guy. Despite this, Jacob and Quil usually stood for him, being the three musketeers that they were. Leah began to stop with the Embry jokes about his father and whatnot as soon as she realized that Embry wasn't to blame. He was just some quiet dude who was thrown into this whole mess. She sincerely apologized to him privately. She wanted to keep it that way, but Embry had thought about it absently when he was on patrol and we knew everything. She really didn't have a reaction, almost as if expecting this.

Despite this, Leah continued to give us hell. She picked a new topic. One about Sam dumping her for Emily. She often relived the depression she felt when she had everything shoved on her at once. You know, Sam dumping her, losing her father, not going to college, images of Emily and Sam together...It hit us all badly.

I felt like shit all the time. Sam ordered her to stop, but he wasn't one to talk. He was the one who started it. He used to slip his thoughts all the time about Emily, it'd literally killed Leah. So whenever he did, she decided to teach him a lesson and retaliate when she got tired of it. When he'd tell her to stop, she say the very words that Sam spoke all the time

"_It slipped," _she would smile evilly _"Whoops" _

Don't get me wrong, I was all for revenge, but sometimes I didn't want to deal with her shit anymore than Sam does. I'd hate to phase with Leah, and by decree, Sam was the only one allowed to run patrol with her. Jacob sometimes did, he was just as depressed as Leah over this stupid obsession with some random leech-loving girl. Ugh, everybody had problems.

Sam didn't complain on his behalf. He knew he deserved it. So he took it as a man, it didn't do much though. All he had to do was think of Emily and he'd perk up.

I personally thought that was bullshit.

Here Leah was withering away in her self-pity, but all Sam had to do was look once in Emily's scarred face and everything would be fine for him. I think that's what bothered Leah the most. He had the opportunity to move on...she never did.

Hell, I even understood where she was coming from. You'd have to be a complete jackass to not feel sorry for her. Only if she wasn't a bitch, would I stand for her.

That was when Sam finally arrived at our meeting spot, thirty minutes late. We were having a bonfire today, yes another one, and we had to get things ready. Little did he know, the pack and Kim finished things up 15 minutes ago and we decided to chill and wait for our almighty, yet tardy Alpha.

Sam showed up with Emily at his arm, both were grinning secretively and goofy like. I groaned. They smelled like sex.

Disgusting.

Leah didn't glance one time at Emily, she kept her nose pointed at the ocean...I knew she smelled that, and instantly I saw a look of pain and annoyance spread through her face. I looked away, unable to take that sight without feeling like complete shit. However, Leah had cleaned her face back up to her mono-tone gaze within seconds. Tough.

"Sorry, we're late," Emily's voice came off drugged and wobbly. I saw Kim cough, trying to cover a laugh. Even without the sense of smell, Kim could notice how hazy and weak Emily looked after sex with Sam. He's like a drug to her. Hell, the world could see it. It was obviously embarrassing for us, but we kept the comments on a minimum. Heaven forbid we notice the flaws of an Alpha's imprint. "Foods in the car"

Jacob and his gang took that as a sign to go grab it and place it on the table, I joined them in getting the food. Jared stayed with Kim, and Leah remained still as if nothing happened. Her eyes were closed and I knew she was wishing that she wasn't here.

Embry followed my gaze and shot me a look that he understood exactly what I was thinking. The kid was nice. She put him through shit, but he still forgave her. He had balls and I respected that.

When we were finished placing the food on the table, we sat back to our original place and waited again for Old Quil to come back and refreshen the legends. The new wolves Collin and Brady needed to learn about this before the up coming problem associated with newborns and what not. Ugh, I didn't want to think about that.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Emily walked away from her staring contest with Sam and aimed towards speaking with Leah.

Leah didn't notice her, or failed to care enough to and continued with staring towards whatever she was looking at. I heard every word

"Leah?" Emily came over and sat down next to her. Leah moved a little from her, and I attempted not to snicker at her lack of subtlety. Emily ignored it.

"Leah come on," she pleaded "talk to me"

Leah continued with her gaze

"Sue told me you would be my maid of honor," Emily gloated, attempting to start a conversation in the process "Thank you so very much, this means a lot to me"

Leah nodded, but I wasn't sure if she cared enough to speak. That last sentence was bullshit. Leah didn't agree to anything. In fact, I was there when Sue had falsely told Emily she'd be a bridesmaid in her attempt for them to rekindle their friendship. I knew it was all lies, because Leah had ranted to her brother Seth about the monstrosity later that day. Seth had only stood there and comforted Leah when needed, and told her words that made her content with the choice. That's why I liked Seth, you give him any situation...I mean _any_ situation, and he can bring the good out of it. Shit, he was the only one that was able to calm Leah down...she was pissed beyond possibility when she first knew about it, but she didn't dare say anything against Sue Clearwater.

"Leah," Emily whimpered "Please, please talk to me? Tell me something. Anything."

It was only then that Leah snapped her head and gave Emily a glare. It wasn't a hate-filled glare. It was one that looked unbelievably emotionless, it wasn't that of a human with real feelings, I was stunned at how senseless she went.

"I have nothing to say to you," she said slowly and with that she stood and walked away from the sight only to join Seth, who gave her a grim smile filled with comfort. Leah wasn't even shaking! She seriously went comatose.

I gave Jared a look that clearly said what I was thinking and all I saw was his mirrored reaction. I was beginning to be afraid that we lost Leah forever...even _this_ was shocking.

Emily frowned, and I knew she was holding back tears. I felt terrible from the sight, it literally made me sick to my stomach. Sam instantly stood and ran to her to comfort her.

That was when I realized that this hurt Emily too...she lost a valuable friendship. I couldn't help but feel bad for her.

Leah didn't glance once at the heartbreaking sight, Emily was now crying. I understood her pain and everything...now I thought Leah was taking things to far.

But when I glance over to her, I didn't see Leah anymore. I saw a heartless woman, who wasn't pleased with life anymore. Who wasn't smiling. Who would never laugh at anything. The coolness that Leah always had, now jumped another level. She seemed to be one of those people who wouldn't be impressed with anything. She looked like stone. Frozen and blank staring...so aloof and out of this universe.

I couldn't place any fault on her. She wasn't herself. She had literally gone bonkers. Like, legit bonkers.

Seth rubbed Leah's shoulder in closing comfort, and it was then that I saw Sam advance towards Leah with anger masking his emotions. I knew he was going to do something stupid.

"Leah, how could you?" He gave her a look of absolute loathing. She didn't look at him. I saw Seth flare his nostril at Sam's advance. He was willing to protect her at all cost, even against his Alpha. "Emily just wanted to talk to you about the wedding," Sam said "And here you go-"

"Here I go what?" Leah said, her voice hoarse with pain. "What, Sam?"

Sam gritted his teeth and muttered words of frustration before throwing his arms out in defeat "You don't have to take this out on Emily"

"I'm not," she said simply "I told her I didn't want to say anything, since when did that become a bad thing to do?"

"The way you said it-"

"So now you're going to control the way I say things? I can say whatever the fuck I want to, and you have no fucking right to talk to me. Go away"

Embry cracked a smile at her fearlessness, and I almost clapped, but thought the better of it. "Leah, there is no reason to being a bitch"

It was then that I saw finally saw a sprang of emotion. I briefly noticed the fire of hatred dance in her eyes, which grew demon like...she smirked. I knew she was about to hold Sam's life for a few seconds.

"Guess that means you had no reason in being a lying, deceitful bastard?" She raised an eyebrow "Oh, wait you did. _Imprinting_"

"Leah...I-I didn't do it intentionally" He said, his eyes darting uncomfortably and his face smothered of pity mixed with regret. Leah only hissed. She hated pity.

"It doesn't matter if you did it or not. I couldn't give a _fuck. _Just know that_ this_..."she hitched a thumb towards Emily's direction "isn't enough reason to come back here and say shit to me. Nothing is." She looked away from him, and huffed with undeniable anger as her body slightly trembled, she looked back at him and spoke again "I have every right to say whatever I want to, as far as I'm concerned this is the twenty-fucking-first century, so like I said, back the fuck off and go back to comforting your fiancée."

"You don't have to be so cruel," Sam whispered, hurt that Leah didn't care about Emily crying. How could she? How many times has Leah cried where Emily hasn't said not one word of comfort? Why should he expect her to show a tad of sympathy from Emily's pain...which would crumble up into dust as soon as she went back to loving Sam?

"Guess that's just the way things turned out," she shrugged indifferently before walking. confidently past Sam

And just like that, Leah Clearwater turned her back on everything that she has ever known. This was a turning point. Her first confrontation with Emily and it turned out like this...

So besides the chance to brutally murder a few vamps, I was_ so _not looking forward to the events ahead.

Not at all


End file.
